Cifa & The Three Dresses 2: Return to Trouble
by Disy
Summary: Cifa's second encouter with the three dresses


Second Cifa story

Cifa & The Three Dresses 2: Return to Trouble

A young woman raced through the street, long dark-brown hair trailing behind her.  
She wears a tight white top that didn't cover her tight belly, her chest moved up and down as she ran, her long strong feminine legs were fully revealed by the short tattered skirt.  
A bag bounces on her bag.  
Her name was Cifa, delivery girl and heroin, or so she tries.  
That idea has nearly been destroyed when she had walked into an ambush fixed by the Three Dresses, Jen-Li, Pai and Berla.  
Not only had they brutally beat Cifa…but they had also…abused her, while destroying her she had been repeatable used as a sexual toy.  
Cifa would never forget that, or forgive that…it has been two weeks and all her wounds have been healed, except the worst one, her pride.  
These two weeks she hadn't taken a step near the mansion up the hill of her village, nor had she seen any of her punishers.  
And she hoped it would stay that way, she hated to admit it but she was afraid going up there.  
Worst thing was, sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night screaming, she constantly had nightmares about how Pai brutally beat her up, how Berla was touching and kissing her and how Jen-Li was simply dominating her.  
What pained Cifa was that despite all that, all her anger…each time she awoke from that dream, she was as wet as she could get.  
She was actually getting aroused by a dream in which she was beating, abused and dominated.  
Each time she felt like crying but didn't…  
But she had to admit, she did feel something for Berla…she was a sweet girl just manipulated by Jen-Li…  
In some ways she felt attracted to her too, but Cifa truly just wanted to bust her face open.  
She came to a stop and opened the door, inside a fat man was waiting behind a desk.  
"You're late!" Her boss shouted.  
"I'm sorry I got delayed." She replied.  
"Sorry won't cut it…all of the sudden you're running late. Like you've lost your edge."  
"I lost my bike alright!" She said with a raised voice.  
A new voice said. "Bicycle."  
Cifa turned and saw a woman with a tanned skin leaning against a motorcycle, she wore tight leather pants and knee high boots.  
Cifa could see the woman had firm breasts since the zipper of her leather jacket was nearly pulled down to her navel, next to that she had bright blue eyes and dyed white hair.  
"Cifa, meet Bigimotojaketly, your new college." Boss said.  
"Just call me Lady, I had cruel parents." Lady said.  
Cifa looked nervously at the chains around the woman's waist. "Pleasure to meet you…"  
"Pleasure's all mine beautiful."  
They locked gazes and Cifa saw something she didn't like so she turned back to her ugly boss, and immediately the warm feeling inside her disappeared.  
"She will be helping out, until then I have a delivery you need to make." Boss said.  
"Sure where to?" Cifa asked.  
"The mansion." Her boss said. "You up for it?"  
Cifa hesitated and looked away. "Can't someone else do this one…my bicycle is gone so."  
"I'm sorry, Lady has to go to the neighbor village and my heart won't allow me to walk up that hill. You're not afraid are you?" He asked.  
"What?! Of course not! I'll go…" She shouted and grabbed the bag he was holding for her.  
With shaking legs she turned around and walked away, before she left Lady said. "Good luck honey, if you need my help you knew where to find me…any kind of help…if you know what I mean. I think we'll get to be very close friends…"  
Cifa ignored her and slammed the door shut.

Half an hour later she was running up the hill, each step heavier than the other.  
She was nervous…and afraid, she considered throwing the bag in a bush and turn around.  
Whatever was in this bag Jen-Li wouldn't miss it…  
But her stubbornness got the bets of her. "I need to do this, it's my job."  
Minutes later she walks through the front garden, the garden where she had fallen to the ground near comatose after her torment.  
She didn't knock on the door…she'd just throw the bag inside and run.  
The large door gave way and Cifa peeked inside, no one was there.  
Relieved she placed the bag on the ground and turned around running.  
She had nearly reached the gate…she'd be safe.  
A roam came from behind, Cifa recognized that roar, Pai, Jen-Li's bodyguard who had the taking of brutally beating her victims.  
Before she could turn around Pai tackled her from behind.  
Cifa tries to crawl from underneath the larger woman but fails and begins to scream as fist after fist lands on the back of her head.  
"What have we here?! A little intruder!" Pai roared.  
Cifa felt dizzy, by the punches and managed to scream. "Let me go! I just delivered a package I wasn't intruding!"  
Cifa stopped resisting stopped moving, and then Pai stopped lifting Cifa's face from the ground by her hair.  
"Well why didn't you say so, Jen would love to see you again." Pai said.  
"Please, just let me go." Cifa begged.  
"That's up for Jen to decide." The red haired woman announced darkly.  
Pai then grabs a fist full of Cifa's hair and stared to drag her along over the ground, creating a constant sound of cries and groans from Cifa.

The garden behind the mansion was beautiful, a flower overgrown wall around it, a small lake in the middle and grass everywhere.  
Cifa saw all that in the second she had her eyes open before closing them again in agony.  
"Jen Li! Look what I've found…delivering us a package." Pai yelled.  
Cifa forced her eyes open and saw a young girl with blonde hair, wearing a two piece dress dancing around…her belly, shoulders, and legs were fully revealed, Berla.  
A hard jerk on her hair send Cifa flying and she fell face first in the grass.  
"Well, well." A sinister voice said.  
Trembling Cifa looked up and saw Jen Li sitting on some sort of throne.  
"It's a pleasure to see you again Cifa, a shame you had to leave in such hurry last time." Jen said.  
"I wish I could say the same, now let me go, I just brought you a stupid package." Cifa replied.  
"Now you just can't leave without having a little chat with me." Jen Li said.  
The woman dressed in the tight blue-white dress then lifted up the metal whip in her hand and Cifa closed her eyes in reflex.  
The metal whip flew around her neck and throat and she instantly reached for it with her hands.  
Jen then brutally pulled and Cifa let out a scream of shock.  
Cifa crashed to the ground in front of the throne and after a second pull she stumbled up the stairs of the throne and fell right in front of Jen Li.  
"Now now, you don't have to sit there…why don't you come sit over here." Jen said while tapping on her hip.  
Cifa hesitated and felt another jerk around her throat. "I said here!"  
Cifa crawled on Jen's lap and sat up straight looking defiantly at Jen Li.  
"There." The woman said and pulled the whip from Cifa's throat.  
Jen brushed her fingers over Cifa's face and touched Cifa's bare legs. "Relax…I don't want to hurt you."  
"Somehow I doubt it." Cifa shot back with a shaking voice.  
"Well that's not fair…now relax." Jen ordered.  
Nearly frightened Cifa obeys and breaths again, deeply…her chest moving up and down, she could see the lust in Jen's eyes.  
But she couldn't do anything…she didn't want to be ganged up again by these three girls.  
"You're so pretty." Jen hisses.  
The woman rubs over Cifa's bare stomach and the younger girl shudders, goose bumps appear all over he body.  
"Don't be afraid." Jen says and her hands cups Cifa's breast.  
Cifa's eyes flew open, but she couldn't resist…not if she didn't want to be beaten again, so she hid her fear and merely looked at Jen Li.  
Jen continued to play with her breast until Cifa felt a warm dampness in her crotch.  
"So you like that…?" Jen asked when she saw Cifa exhale deeply.  
Cifa didn't reply and immediately felt Jen's fingers wrap around her nipple and pull, she started to moan.  
"I asked you a question, so you answer. Understand? Now do you like that?" Jen commanded.  
"Yes."  
"Do you like my touch?" Jen asked.  
Cifa knew she couldn't insult the woman now, but had her pride. "Maybe…"  
"Really? Why don't we get cozy then." Jen said.  
The mistress pulled up Cifa's skirt and saw the wet underwear, she rubs over Cifa's bare stomach and thighs.  
"Come on, cozy, legs around my middle." Jen said happily.  
She then pulled up her dress and Cifa couldn't see if she was wearing any underwear but had a pretty good idea.  
Cifa then obeyed the older woman and spread her legs and wrapped it around Jen's middle.  
Jen grabs Cifa's perfectly round butt and pulled the girl a few times closer, giving a kiss in Cifa's neck each time and enjoying the soft thuds of Cifa's wet womanhood against her own stomach.  
She stopped. "Now isn't that much better?"  
Cifa nods embarrassed.  
"Berla…give me a knife." Jen asked with an outstretched hand.  
"But why?" Berla's innocent voice suddenly asked.  
Jen shot her a look. "Just do it!"  
Berla nods and hands over a knife hidden somewhere in her small dress.  
Jen Li licks at the knife before trailing it past Cifa's cheeks, neck and chest…leaving a trail of saliva in it's wake.  
"What are you…listen you've had your fun, now let me go." Cifa asked politely hoping that would work.  
Jen hushed her silent.  
And brought the knife down…between Cifa's legs.  
Then suddenly she cuts Cifa's underwear open on one side and pulls the wet thong away, the fraction on her private area was enough for Cifa to roll her eyes and moan.  
"Here Berla…have fun." Jen said mockingly and she threw the wet thong in Berla's face.  
Cifa pitied the young girl…if only she could help Berla see how wrong Jen Li was.  
"Stay calm, stay calm!" Jen suddenly ordered and before Cifa asked why she felt the tip of the knife against her womanhood…slowly the tip went inside and Cifa could scream out of fear.  
But she didn't move afraid she might cut herself…and before she knew it was over and Jen threw the knife away laughing.  
"You really thought I was going to do that didn't you." Jen said.  
She then reached with her hand behind Cifa's head and pulled her close. "Come here."  
A moment later Cifa said wide eyed…aroused, and wet as she could get kissing her tormentor.  
After the first few seconds Cifa closed her eyes…this wasn't so bad, she couldn't control herself her hand reached up and touched Jen's breast.  
Jen laughed at this and continued to kiss her toy.  
But then she did something…not only did Jen LI touch Cifa's private area…she slipped tow fingers in and the heroin snapped.  
Her hand slapped in Jen Li's face and before she could throw another punch two storng hands pulled her off.  
Everythign went so fast, a roaring Pai slammed Cifa to the ground and hauled her up upside down in a classic.  
"Pile driver!" Cifa shrieked in horror, she heard a laugh and as her head smashed to the ground by the brutal assault everything was black.

"Pai be careful! You could have killed her!" Jen shouted.  
Pai merely grinned and held the unconscious Cifa upright, the girls head to the ground and her legs spread open and facing the air.  
Berla moves closer, concerned.  
"Berla, wake her up…" Jen ordered.  
The blonde girl began to poke at Cifa's belly. "Hey, Cifa. Wake up."  
Jen Li literally slapped herself in the face and groaned.  
"No!" Jen roared and Berla leaped around.  
Jen Li then made a licking motion with her tongue and pointed at her private area.  
"Eat her up, Berla, she'll like that and that'll wake her up." Jen said while pointing at Cifa's exposed womanhood.  
After some hesitation Berla turned around and sunk through her knees…she stuck out her tongue as she moved closer to Cifa's awaiting womanhood.  
And began to lick, eagerly…kissing, and licking.

Black became color.  
Cifa slowly woke up, feeling dizzy and confused.  
But there was a divine feeling between her legs.  
"Lovely…" She murmurs.  
She then fully snaps awake…she was held upside down, she remembered where she was.  
She looked up and saw a beautiful blonde girl loaming over her on her knees.  
That was Berla she remembered…she was held upside down…she then heard a soft wet noise, and felt the stimulation on her womanhood.  
She sees Berla's head dug in between her thighs and freaked out.  
"Berla!" She screamed.  
She tried to wriggle freak but got a stump on the back of her head and nearly blacked out again.  
Pai screamed something and another stomp to her head. "Stop resisting!"  
"Berla…please…I'm—" Cifa begged.  
"Coming?" Berla asked innocently as she looked down.  
The girl gave Cifa one final lick and Cifa screamed in pain and pleasure as a small fountain of her pleasure juices flew in the air showered herself, Berla and Pai.  
"Disgusting!" Pai shouted.  
Cifa is then slammed to the ground and immediately both Berla and Pai spread her legs as far open as possible.  
"That'll do." Jen said sinister.  
And the following moment Cifa exploded in pain as the metal whip came crashing down on her womanhood.  
Another strike and Cifa felt like dying.  
She looked up and saw the wicked girn on Jen's face, with her free hand Cifa touched Berla's leg.  
"Please…help me…" She begged to the blonde girl.  
"Silence!" Both Pai and Jen roared.  
The whips came crashing down not only on her womanhood but on her entire body.  
After fifteen minutes her clothes were shred and torn, barely even concealing her body.  
Barely conscious she is slammed and stomped to the ground and tries to crawl away.  
A heel crashed into her back and Pai kicks her over again.  
Suddenly Jen Li holds a small silk lingerie set. "Why don't you pull this on, you're clothes are so shred…I can see every inch of that lovely body."  
Cifa shook her head and felt a punch but still managed to say. "No…I refuse to fully undress in front of you, I still have my honor…"  
Jen Li laughed so hard tears appeared in her eyes.  
"My sweet little, Cifa. We've already seen your most private spots…and touched them. Berla has even tasted your cum! Surely you won't feel uncomfortable by showing us your body?"  
"Go to hell…just kill me then." Cifa said with a weak voice and felt a brutal slash from the whip at her womanhood.  
"You'd wish…and I don't want to kill you, I want to have you. Forever." Jen replied.  
She wrapped the whip around Cifa's neck and pulled her along back to the mansion while Pai hammered her head until she lost conscious.

When Cifa woke up, she didn't know how long she'd been out of it.  
Hours…days, she felt better…she'd been unconscious for most of the wounds to have healed.  
Realizing that she knew she had been drugged to remain asleep.  
Her wrist felt sore and she looked at her side…to no surprise as she was shocked to find out she was chained and was on her knees.  
She was still dressed in her torn clothes she found out when she looked down.  
She looked around…it was cold and dark, a basement of some sort.  
A door swung open and she flinched away in her chains from the light.  
Once her eyes had adapted she saw Pai, moving towards her holding a small package.  
"So you're awake," She said. "Good, Jen Li was hoping you'd wake up soon."  
"Where am I?!" Cifa demanded.  
"In the mansion, in the basement, duh. Slut." Pai said a bit foul.  
Cifa looked at the package and realized it was the package she had brought here.  
Pai opened it and pulled out a small black silk suit, nothing more then fancy lingerie.  
"This will be yours, you've brought it yourself." Pai said.  
The pieces then fell together. "You've planned al this! You've lurked me here simply to beat me again and keep me here!"  
"Jen Li did, yes." Pai said.  
"People will come looking for!" Cifa shouted.  
Pai slapped her, hard. "No they won't, your fat boss or leather glad bitch, don't think so. They're too busy, and nobody else cares about you…not anymore."  
Cifa saw the other item in Pai's hand a long thin leather belt, leading up the stairs and beyond.  
Suddenly Pai clipped the belt to something around Cifa's neck…to her own disgust she realized it was a color.  
Pai then released her of the chains and bound them together with a pair of cuffs.  
"Now pull that on and take these disgusting commoner clothes off, and consider yourself lucky, had it not been for Jen Li I would have killed you." Pai said darkly.  
Cifa did as she was told and put on the sexy outfit…sexy she realized…  
Pai disappeared upstairs and left the door open.  
Once Cifa was ready she felt a tug on the collar and decided to follow the line.  
She came upstairs into the mansion and the collar began to pull harder on her neck.  
She follow the line up…to the bedroom above.  
The bedroom she had been so brutally beaten last time…Cifa crawled up the stairs and entered the room.  
Lying on her bed, was Jen Li, pulling the line closer.  
"Come here…and rest, my little Cifa." The woman said.  
Defeated and ashamed, Cifa crawled to the bed and lay down next to Jen Li on the bed.  
"Kiss me." Jen Li ordered.  
Cifa did so…and saw another person in the bed, Berla on the other side.  
Jen broke the kiss. "Now ladies we're going to have some fun tonight…and all nights to come."  
She reached for the whip and Pai walked in.  
Jen stopped. "Pai why don't you join us…you might find it interesting."  
"Alright, on one condition." Pai said sinister.  
"What is it…?" Jen Li said while rubbing the whip against Cifa's chest.  
"I can hurt that little slut as much as I want." Pai said staring deeply in Cifa's fear engulfed eyes.  
"Agreed…" Jen Li said.  
Pai moved closer…and Cifa's world ended.  
Moments later the first of Cifa's icy screams echoed through the night.


End file.
